How Lily and James became The Potters
by WeasleyPotterGranger
Summary: This is the story of how Lily and James became the Potters. Follows Lily and James through their 7th Year to the very end. JILY
1. Chapter 1 The News

**HOW LILY AND JAMES BECAME THE POTTERS**

 **Chapter 1: the news**

Tap, tap, tap,

"Go away mum" Lily whimpered half asleep.

Tap, tap, tap

"Uggh" Lily rolled over and came face to face with a fat, brown, owl pecking at her window. She sat up excitedly she had been expecting her Hogwarts letter, regarding her list of books and equipment for school, for a few days now and launched herself out of bed to read the letter. Her letter seemed a lot heavier this year but without thinking about it she peeled away the wax seal and pulled out the letter.

Dear Miss Evans,

Enclosed is the list of schoolbooks you will need for your last year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I would like to personally congratulate you on becoming Head Girl it is a great honour and I am positive I have chosen the right student for the job. You're are one of the brightest students Hogwarts has seen in many years and have been a excellent role model in your position as prefect.

On the Hogwarts express there will be a meeting at the usual time where you and the Head Boy will greet the prefects and discuss the plans for the upcoming school year.

I look forward to seeing you on the first day back,

Have a lovely rest of the summer.

Albus Dumbledore.

Lily froze and re-read the letter.

It did say she was Head Girl … _Head Girl_.

"MUM" Lily screamed yanking open the door and running down the stairs.

"MUM, DAD YOU'LL NEVER BELIVE IT" she yelled as she ran into the living room.

"Lily what happened" said Rose Evans coming through the door and running straight into Lily "are you ok darling."

"I'm absolutely amazing look at my letter mum" Lily said waving the letter in her face "I'm HEAD GIRL, Head Girl can you believe it"

At the news Rose Evans stated screaming too "Andrew, Andrew get in here Lily has been made Head Girl"

"Congratulations darling this is fantastic news" Andrew said in a much more calm manor that his wife and daughter.

"This is so exciting I absolutely have to tell Alice and Marlene at once" yelled Lily jumping up and down in joy. " We'll go to Diagon Alley and …

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP" screamed an angry voice. Petunia was standing and the top of the stairs wearing very short pyjama pants and a singlet. Her horse shaped face was bright red, she was fuming "No body cares what's happening at your freaks school Lily" she spat "I don't care what happens to you at that school and neither should any one who wants to be normal" casting a hateful glare at her parents " Now Vernon is coming over today and don't you even think about doing any … m… m… magic when he is here" and with that she spun on her heals and stopped back up the stairs.

Turning to her parents Lily ask "Vernon as in cow Vernon"

"Yes that Vernon" whispered her father in a disgusted voice "looks more like a whale than a cow actually" he continued his grin faltering "I still don't like him at all but he and Petunia are getting pretty serious unfortunately" he said casting Rose and Lily a look before retuning to the kitchen to make his breakfast.

"He is coming around this afternoon," said her mother "your might want to leave before he arrives, he gotten worse since the last time you saw him"

"Well I suppose I'll be out all day then" Lily laughed, " I shall write to Alice and Marlene, have fun with Vermin"

"Lily…" Rose said at an attempt at being angry but did not quite pull it off for her eyes twinkled " now go quickly before Petunia insists you say" and with that Lily scamped up they stairs as fast as possible and called for her owl Pebbles and began writing a letter to Alice and Marlene who had conveniently stayed together at Alice's house during the summer holidays.

Dear Alice and Marlene,

It feels like forever since I last spoke to either of you, I have some very exciting news and I was wondering if both of you would like to come to Diagon Alley with me to get our schoolbooks for the year. I absolutely have to get out of the house as Petunia's boyfriend – the disgusting one I told you about last year– is coming over today. I am very proud of myself I have thought of a new name for him, Vermin, good eh. I hope to see you at Diagon Alley or at least on the Hogwarts express.

Much love,

Lily xoxox

After she finished Lily tied they letter onto Pebbles and gave her instructions not to come back with out a reply. As it was only 8:30 Lily went down to get some toast and a glass of orange juice and sat down to read the Daily Prophet. The muggle attaches and killings were becoming more and more frequent and it made Lily sad to see what their world was becoming.

After about half an hour the Evans family was in the kitchen Rose, Andrew and Petunia were discussing when Vernon would come over (at 12) and Lily was reading the Muggle paper when all of a sudden Pebbles flew through the open window.

"Great a letter from Alice and Marlene" Lily said to nobody in particular

"GET IT OUT OF HERE" screamed Petunia "you're a freak this would not happen to normal people" she spat " and don't even think about being here when Vernon comes over he thinks your weird" But Lily took no notice to Petunia's raving and left the kitchen to the quietness of her room to read the letter.

Dear Lily,

We have both missed you very much and would be delighted to come to Diagon Alley with you we will both be there at 10:30. Oh and guess what Marlene got made Gryffindor Prefect isn't that exciting we were both wondering why it's not you but I'm sure you will tell us later. We will see you at 10:30.

Love you and miss you heaps,

Love Alice (and Marlene of course) xxx

Lily looked at her watch, it was quarter past nine. She threw Pebbles a few owl treats and started to get ready. It was still hot out so she threw on a pair of skinny jeans, a loose green tank top with a low back and a pair of white sandals. She grabbed her wand and wallet and went down stairs and by that time it was 10 o'clock.

"Damn it" Lily thought to herself "does it really take me that long to get ready?"

Then Lily said out loud "Mum, Dad I'm catching the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron," muffled "ok"s and "see you soon"s rang through out the house. She stepped out onto the kerb, grabbed her wand and stuck her right hand out onto the street. BANG. A purple bus appeared out of nowhere. Lily stepped on, payed eleven sickles and sat down on one of the beds. By the time she got to London Lily was very happy to get off the bus and longing for the time when she would be of age and be able to use magic to apparate.

Once in Diagon Alley she immediately spotted two girls out side Flourish and Blotts. One was very small with pixie like features and very short brown hair, the other tall and tanned with flowing wavy blonde locks. Lily ran up to them and gave them one of her infamous bear hugs.

"I've missed you both sooo much," screeched Lily.

"We've missed you too" said Alice hugging Lily back

"Come on," said Marlene grabbing both of their hands " we have a lot of shopping to do"

Two and a half hours passed in what seemed like no time and the three girls sat at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour eating a delicious ice cream each.

"So" said Alice " what is this very exciting news you have to tell us"

"Oh you'll never believe it" started Lily " I know the reason Marlene got made a Prefect!"

"Oh yes I was wondering about that" said Marlene suddenly sounding very interested " I mean I'm very happy I've gotten it but why would they pick me over you, you were a great Prefect Lily"

"I am flattered" giggled Lily "and I'm sure you'll be a fabulous Prefect but…" Lily waited a few moments considering how to phrase her news "I just can't be a Prefect any more," Lily finished

"Why Lils," said Alice laughing "did you do something wrong"

"Don't be silly Alice it's Lily we're talking about" joked Marlene "but seriously" she said deadpan " if you did, we won't judge" Lily shot her one of her signature glares.

"Well I can't be a Prefect and Head Girl," Lily told them nervously waiting for their reaction.

"I KNEW IT," screamed Alice while Marlene nearly nocked Lily off her chair with the force of her hug.

"Congratulations," they both cried.

"Thankyou" said Lily " but on to a much more important matter, who do you think the Head Boy is? I was thinking Remus, maybe Amos Diggory or even Michael McCormack"

"Merlin help us all if it is any one from Slytherin or Sirius Black," joked Alice,

"Hey that's my boyfriend you're talking about" Marlene said in return. Sirius and Marlene started dating at the end of last year and had gotten very close since.

The three girls sat at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for another half an hour before Alice jumped up and grabbed Marlene's hand

"We've got to got now or Mum'll kill us," screeched Alice gather in up her shopping bags "Bye Lils we will see you on the Hogwarts express"

"Bye see you soon" yelled Marlene over her shoulder as they both ran off.

"Bye" yelled Lily after them "Oh well I might as well go home now," and wandered off in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron

Lily got off the Knight bus after a half an hour trip back to Cokeworth and lugged she shopping bags up to the front of the her house. She was about half way up the path leading up to her house when she noticed the unfamiliar car parked in the driveway. "Crap it must be Vernon's" thought Lily "well I'll just sneak in and run up to my room." She walked up to the front door and quietly opened it and started to sneak up stairs and she would have gotten away with it if her mother had not turned around at that exact moment and seen her

"Lily darling come sit down I was just about to get us all some tea," said Rose cheerfully quite unaware that her daughter did not want to "come sit down." Lily glared at her mother "Fiinnneee" she whined. Lily put her bags down in the hallway and followed her mother into the living room, where Andrew, Petunia and Vernon sat. "Freak" Petunia mouthed to her as she entered the room. Vernon locked eyes with Lily

"Well I'd best be off" he said standing up,"

"OK Darling I'll walk you out" chirped Petunia

"Good riddance," exclaimed Andrew as the couple left the room "I never thought I'd see the back of him I tell you"

"Well I'm glad my appearance helped get rid of him" Lily giggled " I'm going to go to my room, I have a ton of packing to do before Friday" and with that Lily gathered up her shopping bags and went to pack for Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2 the Hogwarts Express

**HOW LILY AND JAMES BECAME THE POTTERS**

 **Chapter 2. The Hogwarts Express**

Lily woke up to the sound of her alarm, and had no idea why she was so excited, and then she remembered that today was September the 1st and today was the start of her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She sprang out of bed and ran to her desk and put on her clothes she had laid out the night before. A pair of muggle jeans, a shirt and a sweater, as it was starting to get colder, and pinned her shinny Head Girl badge to the front of her sweater and looped a scarf around her neck. She picked up Pebbles' cadge and grabbed the handle of her trunk and dragged it down the stairs to the kitchen. Her mother and father were already up and making breakfast so Lily nicked a slice of toast from the toaster and sat down on the sofa to re-check her school list.

At nine o'clock The Evans family including Petunia, despite much complaint, left their house for Kings Cross Station. And at 10:30 they arrived. Lily gave her parents a huge hug and said her goodbyes.

"Write to us every week" Rose yelled as Lily ran towards the barrier

"I will" Lily yelled back and disappeared into the stone wall.

Once on the platform Lily pushed her trolley towards the train. She got there early so she could get a compartment and stated lugging her trunk onto the train. She slide open the compartment door and put her trunk on the shelf above the seats. She released Pebbles out the window and sat down to read one of her new textbooks.

Marlene was the first to arrive; she rushed into to the compartment and gave Lily a hug.

"I've missed you so much" she said as she took a seat across from Lily.

"Where's Alice" Lily asked

"In another compartment with Frank" said Marlene with a disgusted face " they're eating each other's faces off, I made the mistake of walking in there, it was not pretty,"

"So it take it that they won't be joining us," Lily laughed as she read her new charms book.

"Something tells me that they won't, but I invited Sirius to sit with us," said Marlene giggling with excitement.

"You did what!" yelled Lily slamming her book shut " Mar you know he bugs me and if he comes then the other three boys follow, Remus and Peter are ok but Black and Potter, no no no,"

"Come on Lils, Sirius isn't that bad and James has grown up a lot since 5th year, and probably even more over the holidays"

"Yes I know but it still doesn't mean he's not bloody annoying sometimes,"

"So you don't hate him any more, well in that case I still think your make a cute couple" said Marlene

"I don't hate him but where not friends either," said a red face Lily re-opening her book, "when the boys come just tell them not to be annoying,"

A few minutes later Lily had re-immersed herself in her book when she heard the compartment door slide open and Lily looked up

"Hey Remus how were your holidays," she said with a smile

"They were all right I suppose" he replied with a tired smile

"Do you known when the others will get here" Marlene asked clearly excited to see Sirius.

"Any minute I suppose" replied Remus seeing how excited Marlene was.

A few minutes later Peter sat down and the four of them sat discussing their holidays for the next ten minutes.

At Five to eleven Sirius and James strolled in,

"Sorry every one Padfoot had a hard time getting out of bed this morning," said James with a grin as Sirius sat down next to Lily and Marlene and gave the latter a kiss on the cheek. Turning to Lily, Sirius asked " Hey Red have a nice summer?"

"Well" Lily said, "my sister was completely annoying but other than that it was good, how bout you Black,"

" It was great I stayed with they boys most of the they time," grinning around at his friends in the compartment no doubt they got up to loads of mischief over the summer. Lily could see that she would no longer be interested in the conversation and reopened her book, took off her scarf and settling down to read again. A few minutes later they all felt the train start to move beneath them. The conversation change to school subjects and Lily closed her book to listen in. After ten minutes Lily stood up and reached up to get her Hogwarts Robes.

"Where are you going Lil," asked Marlene as Lily slide open the door

"To get changed before the prefect meeting, you want to come," said Lily

"Sure" said Marlene jumping up and grabbing her stuff.

While the girls where at the bathroom the Marauders began discussing a new topic.

"Did you see it," said Remus glancing at James,

"See what," James replied lazily

"Well mate I thought you where the one staring at her chest all day," grinned Sirius, Remus rolled his eyes and continued,

"When she took her scarf off didn't you see the Head Girl badge?"

"WHAT," yelled James suddenly looking more alert "she got made Head Girl,"

"Yes Prongs that's why she has the badge," laughed Sirius

"And it also means that you two will be working together," said Peter

"This is great," said James "she might finally start to like me and…"

"Hold your horses Prongs," laughed Remus "become her friend first and stop asking her out every two seconds," All of the boy laughed at this, except James who was going to say something sarcastic when the compartment door slide open and Lily and Marlene walked in with their Hogwarts robes on and sat down in their original positions,

"Congratulations on becoming Head Girl Lily," said Remus smiling

"Thanks," said Lily, blushing " OH and I've been meaning to ask if any one knew who got made Head Boy?" she continued looking around the group

"I did," mumbled James

"Oh?" said Lily trying and failing to hide her surprised and a little bit of disgust "Well congratulations"

"Well lads," said Sirius " we should go get changed" the four boys stood up and prepared to leave just as James reached the door Lily called out "Potter, you and Remus better hurry we have the Prefects meeting soon." James gave a lopsided grin in return and left.

Lily lay across the chair dramatically, "this is going to be the worst bloody year of my entire life, it will be even worst than fifth year and we both know the was terrible," wailed Lily as soon as the boy left the room " Dumbledore's gone completely nutty, there are so many other eligible prefect that would have been better than him, Remus for example or even Amos Diggory would have been better that bloody Potter."

"Lily stop complaining isn't going to change anything" said Marlene sensibly " if you and James want to make this work you are both going to have to be civil, now the Head Girl must arrive on time to Prefect meeting so we'd best get going"

Lily sighed Marlene was right she and James would have to work together. Lily and Marlene stood up and set off to the Prefect meeting

The Prefects meeting was over, the new Heads had been introduced and the rules had been laid out. Everyone filed out until it was just Lily and James left in the room.

"Well, I'm going to head back if you want to come," said James as he turned and walked out of the compartment,

"Potter," said Lily running to keep up with him "we need to talk,"

"About what," questioned James wondering what he'd done to annoying her in only a few hours,

"Well if we're going to be Heads together we are going to have to learn how to work together," Lily said although the look on her face side that "working together" with James Potter was the very last thing she wanted to do.

"And what's your point Evans?"

"I think we should become friends," said Lily through gritted teeth as she stopping in front of James

James' eyebrows shot up his head "Um sure if that's what you want?" he said, Lily nodded " Well in that case, friend, do you Alice and Marlene want to sit with us at the feast tonight?"

"I'll think about it," Lily said grinning "J-Potter seems to have grown up a lot more than I though, being friends with him might not be so bad after all," she thought to herself, and with that they walked back to their compartment to join the others.

Once the last first years had been sorted into their respective houses Professor Dumbledore stood up to give his usual start of term speech

"Good evening everyone, now... to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you; it will be very much the same and somewhat different than it's always been.

Mr Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also a reminder that dung bombs and magic in the corridors is not allowed. Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise. I would also like to personally congratulate our new Head Girl and Boy, Lily Evans and James Potter."

There was a huge round of applause particularly from the Griffindor table, as both Lily and James were very popular at Hogwarts, Dumbledore waited until the students calmed down to continue

"So let the feast begin," said the Professor as he raised his hands and the feast started.

After a spectacular feast Professor Dumbledore arranged a meeting with the new Head Boy and Girl. He called both of them to his office via a letter, delivered by a second year after the feast containing the time of the meeting and the password to his office (Fizzing Whizzbees).

James was already standing at the gargoyle waiting for Lily. She gave him one of her signature glares, just because they were "friends" didn't mean she had to like him. Lily walked past him, gave the password a walked up the spiral staircase. Dumbledore was waiting for them up in his office.

"First of all I would like to say congratulations to the both of you for getting these prestigious positions, I am sure you will take the role with the upmost responsibility," said Dumbledore as they both took a seat, "I would also like to remind you that the head students share a common room and dormitory, which will be shown to you both by your own personal house elf Flora."

At the word "Flora" a little house elf dressed in a pink apron, an old pillowcase and socks appeared at Dumbledore's side. The little elf walked over to both Lily and James, took their hands and apparated them to a picture of a man with wispy black hair and crimson dress robes.

"Now all masters need to do is set a password" said Flora looking up and Lily and James.

Lily looked across at James "How 'bout Godric Griffindor?" suggested Lily

James shrugged "sounds good"

"Well that's that if masters need Flora just call and Flora will be happy to help" and with a small crack the elf disappeared.

"Godric Griffindor" said James loudly and the portrait door swung ope and the to head students walked in. The common room was identical the Griffindor one only smaller and up the stair case there was tow door, one that stated

HEAD BOY : JAMES POTTER

And one that stated

HEAD GIRL : LILY EVANS

On gold plates. " Well it almost 10 so I'm going to bed, night" said Lily and pushed open the door that said Lily Evans.


	3. Chapter 3 First Patrol

**Disclaimer: I am not the wonderful J.K. Rowling I am only borrowing her beautiful characters**

 **HOW LILY AND JAMES BECAME THE POTTERS**

 **Chapter 3: First Patrol**

Classes commenced on Monday and everyone eventually settled back into school life.

Lily, Alice and Marlene entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. The Marauders were sitting in their usual seats, at the very back, the Griffindor girls sat in the fourth row, mainly so Marlene could talk to Sirius, otherwise Lily would have much preferred to sit in the very front away from their chitchat. This year they where sharing the class with the 7th year Slytherins. As the girls took their seats Lily recognised some of the Slytherins, including Sirius' cousin, Bellatrix Black. Lily saw Bellatrix's face twist into an evil smirk as she saw Lily sit down. It was comment knowledge that Bellatrix despised any one of no magical heritage, as did all the Black family (with the exception of Sirius of course.) Professor Thompson entered the room and strode to the front. He was a tall man with dark hair and skin roughly in his mid fifties.

"Welcome to N.E.W.T level Defence Against the Dark Arts, this year will be the hardest part of the subject, we will be tackling some of the hardest spells you have ever come across, such a the Patronus Charm, but we will get to that later but today I would like you all to copy the content I have written on the board."

The lesson was soon over and the Griffindor girls left for their next class Transfiguration.

The rest of the day consisted of the three girls unpacking their things and Lily sitting all alone in her new head girl dorm with nobody but Potter for company. Lily did not feel that bad now about spending the year with him but she had to constantly reminder herself that he was lazy, irresponsible and had a massive ego that was only fuelled by how talented he was at Quidditch, his many admirers and his ability to have any girl her fancied, well except Lily of course. Lily decided to spent the free period she had to write up the patrolling timetable, as Head Boy and Girl Lily and James would be patrolling together three a week, leaving the other 7th year prefects to do the remaining four days. Since it was Monday there you be a prefects meeting held just before dinner and then James and Lily from eight thirty until curfew.

Dinner that evening was considerably less extravagant that the first feast but was enjoyed by everyone all the same. The Marauders were a few seats down from Lily, Alice and Marlene, which gave the girls some privacy to catch up with the day's events.

"The dormitory feels very empty with out you Lils," complained Alice

"I miss you both so much, how am I supposed to keep my sanity with only J-Potter for company," whined Lily " although once Quidditch season starts I'll hardly have to see him," _sadly she thought to herself_

"Well," said Marlene " with all that time you two are spending together maybe you both will actually get together this year,"

" What nooo ," said Lily looking back and forth between the two giggling girls "that's … what … umm… no it's not going to happen ok,"

"Sounds like someone's in denial about who she likes," said Alice laughing "should we tell dear old Mr Potter you have hidden feelings for him?"

"Should I let him now he's only a few seats down," sniggered Marlene who was sitting directly next to Lily

"Don't you even think about it," whisper Lily who looked angry and scared at the same time

"HEY JAMES," yelled Marlene down the table.

The person in question turned around and looked down the table at the three girls, Alice, who was laughing hysterically, Marlene who was laughing so hard she was crying and Lily who had one hand wrapped around Marlene's mouth and the other waving causally back at James who waved awkwardly back with a look of confusion on his face.

"Well now that you two are done trying to embarrass me in front of Ja-Potter, I'm going back to my common room I'll see you all later," said Lily as she got up from the table leaving a pair of hysterical girls behind. Alice and Marlene exchanged a knowing smile as Lily left the table for her dorm. The other person who noticed Lily leave was James and he through Alice and Marlene a questioning look to which both girls shrugged so James decided to wait ten minutes then head up the dorm and talk to her before patrol.

But there was something else on Lily's mind, it was what Alice had noticed earlier, but how could she be in denial about liking James, no, Potter, she had to admit it to herself that she did think that James, no, Potter was a lot nicer than fifth year, and that he was very, very good at Quidditch, he was usually the reason Griffindor won most games. And he was very attractive and she definitely wouldn't mind snogg….

 _No Lily_ , she said to herself _your not aloud to think about Ja-Potter in that way, your meant to hate him,_

 _But you and James are Head Boy and Girl now,_ said a snide voice at the back of her head _your meant to be 'friends' now what the point in hating him, maybe it would be good if he asked to Hogsmeade,_

 _Oh shut up,_ Lily said to the voice _I do not like James, I just think he's very attractive and nice, and since when did I start calling him, James instead of Potter_

Lily found herself outside the portrait for the Heads common room and dorm

"Godric Griffindor " said Lily absent-mindedly still thinking about James.

She wandered in the small room and sat down on the couch closes to the fire and pick up her charms book to start reading. She was about half way through the second chapter and she herd the painting swing open and James walked slowly into the common room

"Hi J-Potter" said Lily with out looking up from her book,

"Hey Lily, I just came up to tell you that it is eight twenty-five and I just thought we should start to head down."

Lily looked down at her watch, eight twenty-five

"Right we'd best get going then"

Lily gather up her things and raced them up to her room and came back down with her wand in hand. She smiled at James as she passed him and pushed open the portrait and started walking.

 **Thank you guys for reading this chapter Please, please, please review it means so much to me and any feedback for future chapters is helpful, also if you review you get a shout out. The next chapter should be coming soon.**

 **\- Georgie xo**


	4. Chapter 4 Realisations

**Disclaimer: I am not the wonderful J.K. Rowling I am only borrowing her beautiful characters**

 **GinevraFangirl: Thank you for your advice, I will make sure that I edit before uploading in the future.**

 **HOW LILY AND JAMES BECAME THE POTTERS**

 **Chapter 4: Realisation**

By the time November and December came around everyone could see the growing friendship between Lily and James, Lily was now proud to say that James Potter was her friend (although she still had not progressed to actually calling him James not matter how many time she said it in her head.) Lily was now hanging out with the four Marauders as much as she hung around Alice and Marlene. Quidditch season had started and James had his hands full with organising Quidditch practices, Head Boy duties, studying and still finding time to hang out with Lily and the Marauders. Lily finally admitted to herself that she had feelings for James Potter, and the more time she spent with him the more she realised how wrong she was about him.

The first Quidditch games was fast approaching, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor and having lost to Slytherin for the last two year James was determined for Gryffindor to win this year and made the Griffindor side train almost every day.

James could hardly concentrate the week leading up the game he kept running though tactics in his head. Many of the teachers tried their best with him but gave up by about Wednesday. Every one new how important Quidditch was to James, he had been in the Griffindor team since second year and had once dreamed of playing professionally, unfortunately under the circumstances childish dreams had to be replaced by a grim reality. By Friday night James was almost a nervous wreck and by the morning the only one to convince him to eat any food at all was Lily.

"Please, eat something" she whispered as she sat next to him in the great hall "you're the best player Griffindor has, I don't think I could face Snape if we lost."

"But what if we don't win, they've beaten us for the last two years," said James finally letting out what was really bothering him.

"James, nobody is going to hold it against you, the Slytherins play dirty everyone knows that."

James stopped pushing his food around his plate "you just called me James!" he said grinning

"Oh" said Lily blushing behind her freckles "well it's you name isn't it, um er well anyway I have to get a book from the library I might be a bit late up I promise I'll be there to watch, good luck" getting up Lily grabbed her book bag, ruffled James' hair and turned to Sirius "make sure he eats something" she said in an undertone Sirius only gave a sly grinned in return.

James' eyes followed Lily out of the hall slowly he got up and grabbed a piece of toast,

"I'm going, I have to meet the team," he said turning to the guys

"We'll see you once Gryffindor wins," smiled Remus

"Can't say we won't try," James smiled back and swung his broomstick over his shoulder and headed towards the Quidditch pitch.

By the time Lily left the library the game was already five minutes in and not wanting to miss and more of James' game she ran down the corridor the Quidditch pitch.

Trekking up the stairs to the pitch she saw the familiar red and gold of Gryffindor and the blurs of colour flying overhead. She raced up the remainder of the stair and worked her way through the crowd to where Alice, Marlene and the boys sat and settled herself between Alice and Marlene.

"How are we going," she said breathlessly, in response Sirius gestured to a recognisable figure zooming towards the Gryffindor goal post,

"Go James," screamed Lily as all the Gryffindors around her screamed and cheered

"Another ten points to Gryffindor, the score in now 50 – 20 to Gryffindor,"

"Slytherin Captain Mason Avery is in possession of the Quaffle, doges and bludger sent by one of the Gryffindor beater Darcy Wentworth, passes the Quaffle to Benjamin Flint who takes of towards the Slytherin hoops. Flint shoots and… the shot is just saved by Frank Longbottem. Longbottem passes to Potter who takes off down the pitch,"

Lily stood up and did one of her famous whistles, James looked at her smiling as she gave him a thumbs up,

 _God she looks beautiful when she smiles_ , James thought to himself. This momentary distraction was enough to almost knock him off his broomstick as a bludger shot past his head.

"Almost a disaster there but James Potter scores another ten points for Gryffindor,"

"Go James," screamed Lily

James looked over at her and grinned. He was only off his game for a second, but it was enough.

The crowd gasped

"Ooh that's a bludger to James Potter's shoulder, I wonder how Gryffindor will cope with this latest development,"

"Lily, Lily," Marlene said to the red head next to her, "stop clutching your face, I can see finger nail marks in your skin."

"What? Oh." Lily dropped her hands not realising what she was doing

Alice rubbed Lily's arm reassuringly "he'll be fine," she said following Lily's gaze "He's always fine, just relax Hun"

James sped off clutching his shoulder, it was not the worst injury he'd had by far but a bludger to the shoulder made it very difficult to score goals

"Raiff," James roared across the pitch to his seeker "it's time to find the Snitch," with a nod in response Charlie Raiff soared across the pitch.

After another five minutes of Slytherin scoring, Gryffindor trying to stop them and Slytherin crashing into them every time they got the ball, Raiff made a spectacular dive to which he was promptly followed by the Slytherin seeker, Regulus Black and two chasers. All eye where on the four players with Charlie only slightly ahead. The two Beaters Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange circled the four players, aiming bludger after bludger at Raiff, in hopes to knock him off his broom. The red and gold player was being bumped and pushed from both sides, and suddenly he spiralled upward the golden snitch fluttering between his closed fingers.

Lily jumped out of her seat, as did everyone around her, she grabbed hold of Sirius' shoulders and shock him forcefully screaming "We won, James did it he did it," she turned around to wave at James who pumped his fist enthusiastically in the air "We won," he yelled down at Lily

"I knew you would," she yelled smiling in return.

"Great game team," James yelled as he flew slowly towards the small group hovering in the far end of the pitch " we really thrashed them!" behind James were two figures I deep discussion

"You still got a bat right?" said Avery in an undertone

"Yeah and they haven't put away the bludgers yet, I'm gonna go for it," whispered Rodolphus Lestrange

"Good idea," with that Avery flew across the pitch to join the rest of the Slytherin team.

Rodolphus tossed his bat carelessly in his hands and smacked the two bludgers in the direction of the Gryffindor team and flew off with a cruel grin on his face as the two bludgers sawed towards their target.

Grabbing Sirius' hand Lily turned around to climb down the stands to meet James on the pitch, Sirius watched Lily face turn white as a bludger came speeding towards James, her grip tightened around Sirius' wrist as the Bludger contacted with the side of his head, blood seemed to explode out of his head as the bludger made contact. Every one in the stands gasped as James swayed slightly on his broom, James reach up to the side of his head and stared at his blood covered hand with a look of pure shock a second later the second bludger made contact with his ribcage then he slipped off his broom and began to plummet towards the ground. The members of the Gryffindor team flew forwards to help their Captain but everyone could see that they would not make it in time. James hit the ground with a sickening _thud_.

Everything happened within seconds and there was silence as Madam Pomfrey ran onto the pitch and fell to her knees beside the Head Boy. That's when Lily ran to the pitch leaving everyone behind frozen in shock. She pushed and shoved people out of the way, jumped the fence and ran towards James' lifeless form, falling to her knees just short of his body.

His eyes were closed. His robe was splattered with blood. His Glasses were missing. His head was a mess of blood and shattered bone. But his chest was slowly rising and falling, the only sine of life James' broken body showed.

Lily heard the sound of multiple foot septs behind her and looked up to see the white faces of Remus, Sirius and Peter. Sirius fell to his knees beside her and put an arm around her shoulders.

 _Oh my god_ Lily thought to herself. _How can this happen? Please please let him live. I need him to… I need him… I need him to come back to me. I need him. I… I … I love, him, I love James Potter._

Lily buried her face in the crook of Sirius' neck.

She broke down.

 **Thank you guys for reading this chapter Please, please, please review it means so much to me and any feedback for future chapters is helpful, also if you review you get a shout out. The next chapter should be coming soon.**

 **\- Georgie xo**


	5. Chapter 5 Hospitalised

**Disclaimer: I am not the wonderful J.K. Rowling I am only borrowing her beautiful characters**

 **HOW LILY AND JAMES BECAME THE POTTERS**

 **Chapter 5: Hospitalised**

All at once James' body was levitated off the field and to the hospital wing and Lily did not hesitate in running straight after the nurse and the unconscious boy. When Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter got to the hospital wing, they ignored everyone and ran straight to the bed were James lay. He looked so weak and pale. James Potter the kind, amazing, confident, gorgeous guy Lily knew, Broken. Shattered. Lily took one look at James and she cracked. Practically falling into the chair behind her, she started to sob.

"Wwwhy wwould they ddo this to hhim," Lily sobbed " Hhe never ddid anything tto them."

"Bloody bastards," Sirius growled "I will get them for this." Before Remus could interject Madam Pomfrey came bustling in to the room. Everybody stood up as she entered.

"How is he," Lily whispered whipping away her tears "Will he be ok."

"He is in a critical condition," the nurse said gently "But I am confident that I will be able to bring back to good health, but it will be difficult."

Lily nodded numbly tears starting to slide down her cheeks again, Sirius walked over to her, wrapped his arm around her and whispered reassuring words in her ear. Lily nodded, dazed, sat back down and drew her legs up to her chest in silence the boys sat down next to her looking tense. Madam Pomfrey saw the looks on Lily's as she stared longingly at James.

"James might not wake up for a while, sweetie," Madam Pomfrey softly " it might be best that you all go back to your common room,"

"No," whispered Lily " I'm staying here until he wakes up,"

Remus and Sirius exchanged a look to which Remus said

"Peter and I will go to the common room and reassure everyone, you guys can stay the night here if you want."

Sirius looked at Lily and nodded "I'll walk you guys out,"

The guys stood up, Remus gave Lily a quick hug before he left.

The three Marauders stood at the door to the hospital wing, their eyes fixed on

Lily as she drew the chair closer to James' bed and reached out to hold his hand.

"You know," said Sirius breaking the silence " for someone who apparently doesn't like him in that way she sure seems really distraught about the whole situation."

"Sirius are you really as stupid as you look," said Remus raising an eyebrow

"Well actually I'd say I look gorgeous," retorted Sirius

Remus rolled his eyes, "You idiot Padfoot, she fancies him, that's why she's crying, James could have died, she's upset she didn't tell him before he ended up here."

"I knew she would fancy him eventually, I saw it coming," responded Sirius proudly "I just knew this day would come."

Remus rolled his eyes " Peter and I will head back to let everyone know how James is going, look after her," he said with a pointed look at Lily. Sirius nodded and turned around, walking back onto the hospital wing.

Lily heard foots steps coming into the hospital wing, looking up she saw Sirius, she tried to quickly wipe the tears off her face and smile up at him. The smile felt foreign on her face and the tears started to fall again.

"What's wrong," asked Sirius as he pulled up a chair next to hers.

Lily looked at him, then back at James "He looks so... so… broken, and I can't help thinking it's my fault."

"It's not your – ''

But Lily was crying hysterically now "it is my fault, when I saw the bludger coming at him I could have done something, a shield charm or I could have stopped him from falling, I could have helped him,"

"Lily honestly you could have done nothing, nobody saw the bludger coming, not even Dumbledore."

A hysterical Lily nodded, and Sirius realised she was shivering,

"I'm going to get us some blankets and food," stated Sirius standing up "I'll be back and don't beat yourself up about it, it wasn't you fault,"

Lily nodded "I'll see you soon" she whispered

Sirius smiled and walked out of the hospital wing

Sirius practically ran all the way back to Gryffindor Tower, when he came through the portrait hole, Remus and Peter looked up expectantly, Sirius just shook his head and walked over to them,

"Hey Wormtail can you quickly run down to the kitchens, I promised Lily I'd be back soon with food and blankets,"

"Sure," he said standing up and scampering out of the portrait.

"Accio Blankets" said Sirius and two perfectly folded blankets came flying down the stairs and settled themselves in his lap.

"Moony, you were right," he said

"About what?" said Remus looking up from his book

"About Lily, she was hysterical just now, she's sitting next to Prongs' bed, holding his hand and crying about how she could have saved him,"

"I told you she fancies him, and I am right as usual."

"Pffft, she doesn't just fancy him Moony, she loves him, it's completely obvious, I mean have you seen how close they've gotten in the last few months?"

"I have eyes Padfoot, I saw her staring at Prongs in Transfiguration two weeks ago, and he's completely oblivious to the fact"

"I'm going to tell him as soon as he wakes up,"

"Don't you dare," exclaimed Remus as he looked up from his book "let them work thing out themselves, Prongs will not thank you if you mess this up for him now,"

"I'm back, and I've got food," Peter panted pushing open the portrait.

"Thanks," grinned Sirius taking the food out of Peter's arms "I've got to get back to Lily, I'll talk to you lads latter, let your know how James is going."

Once Sirius had left the hospital wing, Lily's attention was back on James, she brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it. She got lost is his beautiful features for a good ten minutes before being overcome with tears again.

"I'm so, so sorry," she whispered through her tears "I could have done something to help you today. Sirius is telling me that it's not my fault and deep down I know it's not but I can't help feeling guilty. And I'm sorry for not telling you before now but I suppose it took you almost dying for me to realise that, I fancy you. No, that I love you James Potter. I know that I've probably left it to late and that you've lost interest in me after all the horrible things I've said and done to you but being a Head Student with you is probably one of the best things that has happen to me because now we're friends and I couldn't be happier. But right now I just want you to get better, Please come back to me James, I don't know what I'd do without you,"

Lily got up from her chair and sat one the edge of James' bed, taking his hand in one of hers, she sat stroking his hair not realising the Sirius had been standing in the doorway the whole time and herd everything.

 **Thank you guys for reading this chapter Please, please, please review it means so much to me and any feedback for future chapters is helpful, also if you review you get a shout out. The next chapter should be coming soon.**

 **\- Georgie xo**


	6. Chapter 6 The Awakening

**Disclaimer: I am not the wonderful J.K. Rowling I am only borrowing her beautiful characters**

 **1Gabs: Thanks for your review I really appreciate it, another chapter should be coming out soon**

 **HOW LILY AND JAMES BECAME THE POTTERS**

 **Chapter 6: The Awakening**

It had been four days since the fateful Quidditch match, and James was still unconscious. Lily had missed three days of N.E.W.T classes as she insisted that she stay with James the entire time. The other Marauders had filtered through each day, bringing Lily food and notes from each of her classes. Every day that James did not wake up made Lily more frightened that he never would and she would never be able to tell him how she felt. Ironically when James eventually did wake up, Lily was fast asleep.

Lily heard footsteps coming into the hospital wing. She was yet again sitting beside James' bed. Looking up she saw Alice and Marlene walk warily over to where she was sitting.

"Hi," Lily smiled

Instantly Alice and Marlene's wariness vanished as they saw their best friend, red eyed, curled up in a ball in an armchair next to James' bed.

They rushed over to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"We've been so worried Lily," said Alice "when you didn't turn up to any classes, we asked Remus and Sirius th–"

"They said you've been here the whole time," interrupted Marlene

"I've been her the whole time," murmured Lily "I never left, I just need to make sure he's ok," tears started to still over her cheeks.

"Lily he'll be ok," Alice said wrapping an arm around her shoulders

"B…b…but what if he d… doesn't wake up, what if I never get to tell him that I lo-"

Realising what she was saying she clamed a hand over her mouth before she could finish the sentence.

"Tell him what," said Alice looking confused, Lily turning bright red as expression of realisation crossed Marlene's face.

"No," she whispered in disbelief " No you don't"

"She doesn't what?" asked Alice looking back and forth between the two girls looking even more confused if possible

"You love him, don't you Lily," the already red face Lily gave a small nod in response and said " But I doubt that he's interested in me anymore after how horrible I've been to him," Marlene snorted

"You've got to be kidding me Lils, the guy's been head over heels for you since before fifth year,"

"But he hasn't asked me out all year," pointed out Lily

"I think he just doesn't want to ruin your friendship, just you wait there's a Hogsmeade trip coming up just before the Christmas holidays, I bet he'll ask you then," Alice said reassuringly "and if it make you feel any better we'll try talk to Remus and Sirius for you next class."

"Thanks Al," said Lily smiling " but if you want to make it to that class in time you'd better leave now."

Marlene looked down at her watch "Shit, Alice were already five minutes late for transfiguration, McGonagall's going to kill us, bye Lil we'll drop by soon."

"Bye Lily," said Alice giving her a hug, the two girls picked up their book bags and ran off towards the transfiguration class rooms.

Alice and Marlene came barging thought the classroom door to which an angry Professor McGonagall was waiting for them.

"You are ten minutes late" she said curtly

"We're very sorry Professor," said Marlene adverting her eyes

"And why would you be late Miss McKinnon,"

"We were seeing Lily, Professor," said Alice meekly

"Ah," Professor McGonagall's expression immediately softened "Well please try to be on time next time you visit her."

The two girls nodded and went to sit next to Remus, Sirius and Peter.

"How is she," murmured Sirius and they sat down

"Not good, she's pretty worried about him," whispered Alice " you guys should go see them during dinner,"

"Good idea" muttered Remus

"You know she fancies him?" mumbled Marlene

"Yeah, Moony worked it out a couple of days ago,"

"She's worried he won't wake up and she'll never get to tell him," whispered Alice

"She's also worried he doesn't feel the same way anymore," added Marlene

"Which is complete rubbish," chuckled Sirius

"Something funny, Mr Black," the crisp voice of McGonagall cut through their conversation.

"Um, no Professor,"

"Well then I suggest you remain quiet."

True to their word Remus and Sirius went to visit Lily and James during dinner only to find that Lily was fast asleep. She was curled up on the air chair one hand holding limply onto James'.

"Should we go?" asked Remus

"Nah would be nice to be here for her is she wakes up,"

The two boys conjured up armchairs and sat down in them.

"You now Prongs your really killing her, if you don't wakeup within the next few days there might not be anything left of Lily Evans other that a puddle of mushed," chuckled Sirius

"Pffft he wouldn't want that before he's asked her out for the fiftieth time," laughed Remus

"Actually Moony, it'll be the sixtieth time," whispered a weak voice to their right.

Sirius looked around wildly trying to located the voice, while Remus looked up in surprise

"James?"

"Prongsie?" yelled Sirius jumping out of his chair and running over to his friend.

"You're awake," he said in disbelief

"Yep, how long was I out for?" requested James "and why is Lily here?"

"You've been out for four days mate," said Remus exchanging and look with Sirius.

"She never left once, she refused to leave even to go to classes, you've been killing her James," Sirius added, James winced as he tried to pull himself into a sitting position

"Is she ok," asked James immediately looking worried

"Well now that your up she will be," said Remus James didn't look convinced

"She was crying hysterically when you came up here, saying all sorts of things about how she could of saved you."

"Which is rubbish," added Sirius

"Wait so what actually happened?" asked James " I remember seeing Lestrange… with a grin on his face and then seeing blood all over my hands, then I remember seeing Lily's face… then nothing,"

"Well someone sent two bludgers at you, then you fell of your broom and ended up here for four days," listed Remus

"I bet it was Lestrange who sent the bludgers, he's been out to get me since I broke his nose last year."

"I SWEAR TO MERLIN I WILL KILL HIM," yelled Sirius so loud that Lily woke with a jolt of panic, whipping out her wand she pointed it at Sirius who froze.

"Black what the hell was that for?" yelled Lily seething, not noticing James

"Um…" Sirius looking to Remus for help, who just shrugged

"Well?"

"Well… James is awake,"

"Don't," said Lily shaking her head looking close to tears " don't joke like that Sirius it's not funny,"

"He's not joking Lily," said James

Lily whipped around so fast that she was just a blur of red hair.

"James? Your awake," James grinned

Lily leapt from her chair and ran to James and giving him a bear hug. James cried out, hearing his discomfort she jumped back into her chair,

"Sorry" she said guiltily

"Nah it's all good, come-ear," replied James patting a spot on his bed

"How are you," Lily asked James

"A bit sore but it's nothing,"

" You got hit by two bludgers, one of them to the head, and you've been out for four days, that's not nothing James,"

"Well…" said James shrugging it off, but inside, he was buzzing, Lily Evans actually cared about him, enough to never leave the hospital wing in four days,

"Well," said Lily, " Someone should inform Madam Pomfrey,"

"But –"

"It's ok James I'll see you in a minute,"

After Madam Pomfrey did her check up on James and declared that he would be fit to leave tomorrow but come back once a week fro three weeks for potions Lily and the fours boys around talking. Lily sitting on James' bed with Remus and Sirius in armchairs.

"Well you guys better get going," said James looking at the clock on the wall

"I'm not leaving James," stated Lily stubbornly,

"You've been sleeping in a chair for four days, I'll be fine," James insisted

Lily looked like she was about to argue when Remus said,

"He's right Lily, we'll stay with him, go get some rest,"

Lily sighed, defeated and went to give James a hug "Thank you," he whispered after she pulled away

"For what?"

"For staying with me."

"OH, your welcome," said Lily bending down and giving him a kiss on the cheek,

Standing up she walked over to Remus and Sirius, giving then a hug

"Take care of him," she said to them "Well I'll see you three at breakfast tomorrow," flashing the boys a radiant smile she began walking up to the Heads Dormitory, leaving a beaming James in her wake.

 **Thank you guys for reading, Please review feedback is always helpful. The next few chapters will be surrounding Christmas.**

 **Again please review, next chapter coming soon.**

 **Georgie xo**


	7. Chapter 7 Christmas Break part 1

**Disclaimer: I am not the wonderful J.K. Rowling, I am only borrowing her beautiful characters**

 **HOW LILY AND JAMES BECAME THE POTTERS**

 **Chapter 7: Christmas Break**

James was out of the hospital. He spent the next few day going to classes, closely followed by Sirius, Remus and Lily, who made sure nothing else happened to him and James was back at Quidditch training after three weeks of regular hospital visits. Christmas holidays where looming closer and Lily and the Marauders could not wait for Christmas break. Lily was busy planning out her Christmas presents ahead of the Hogsmeade trip.

Light was streaming through Lily's bedroom window, it was the last Friday before their first Hogsmeade weekend, which meant only one more week of classes before the Christmas break. Leaping out of bed she ran to her closet and yanked on her school uniform and ran to the bathroom to do her hair and brush her teeth.

"Lily," yelled James from the bottom of the staircase, "classes start in 30 minutes if you want to come to breakfast?"

"Coming," Lily shouted back. She grabbed her book bag and started shoving her Transfiguration and D.A.D.A. books into it. She met James at the portrait hole,

"Coming?" beamed Lily, "we don't want to be late."

At breakfast Lily and James sat together not noticing the whispers running through the Great Hall.

 _Are they dating?_

 _Did she really spend four days in the hospital wing waiting for him to wake up?_

 _Has he asked her to Hogsmeade yet?_

 _Why would he date someone like her? She a Mudblood he could do so much better._

Meanwhile Lily and the Marauders where eagerly discussing their Christmas and New Year plans.

"Well," stated Alice excitedly "Frank is spending Christmas with my family this year," smiling at Frank who was sitting next to her.

" 'M going to James' house," grinned Sirius " I never have to have to spend another Christmas with my stinkin' family, the others are joining us after they spend Christmas with their families,"

"My parents are taking me skiing in Austria, then coming back here after New Years," said Marlene.

Noticing her friend was looking a little miserable, decided to invite her into the conversation.

"How are you spending Christmas Lily?" asked Marlene, Lily stopped pushing her food around her plate and glaced up at every one looking expectantly at her.

"Oh, well I'll probably spend it locked up in my room," she said with a forced laugh "but if I ever venture out I will have insults through at me curtsy of Petunia."

"I'm so sorry Lils," said Marlene hurriedly

"Nah it's all good," said Lily waving off the apology "mum sent me a letter last night you'll never believe I have the pleasure of having Christmas with,"

"Who?" Alice asked tearing her attention away from Frank

"Vermin, him self,"

"No," said Marlene in shock

"Has he put a ring on it yet?" asked Alice

"Thank God no, hopefully Petunia sees what a complete asshole he is before he puts a ring on it,"

"I'm sorry," cut in James " but who the bloody hell is 'Vermin'?"

"My sister's wonderful boyfriend," said Lily cringing "he's staying at my house from Christmas to New Years, so if anyone would want to whisk me away for a few days in would be eternally grateful," she finished and turned her attention back to her plate full of food. After a few minutes of silence Lily stood up muttering "I left my homework in my dorm, I'll see you guys latter,"

"She doesn't like this Vermin guy much huh," said Sirius finally

Marlene rolled her eyes, " He's a pig Sirius, and almost as mean to her as Petunia is,"

"Why would her sister be mean to her?" James cut in

"She didn't tell you?" asked Marlene

"No, I didn't know she had a sister till this year,"

"Lily doesn't like to talk about her sister, Petunia isn't very nice to her," said Alice

"But Lily's the nicest person I know," said James " why would anyone want to be mean to her?"

"I stayed with her in fifth year," said Alice " we walk in the front door and Petunia says 'back from your freak school are you?' then ignored her all holidays, and that's when she's being nice apparently"

"Oh, what a charmer" said James "I'm going to find Lily, make sure she ok"

"James, it might be better if Alice and I went to find her, she might want a little girl time."

"Oh well we'll see you guys in Transfiguration," said James pulling out an old piece of parchment " by the way she just outside the Head's dorms"

Lily had just shut the portrait and was wandering the corridors aimlessly, when Alice and Marlene came up to her a little breathless.

"Lily I'm so sorry about breakfast, I wasn't thinking, James was pretty worried about you"

"It's fine Mar, you were just trying to be nice," said Lily trying to ignore the flutter her heart gave at the mention of James "and anyway Petunia will be with Vermin most of the time so she'll be out of my hair,"

"I'm pretty excited about Frank staying with me," said Alice breathlessly

"Don't get any ideas," warned Marlene

"But if you do get any ideas," snickered Lily " I suggest you and Frank visit the library, there are a few spell books to help you accomplish those ideas in a safe way,"

"Shove off Lily," Alice laughed giving her friend a light push "plus I'm not the one staying with your sister,"

"Touché" Lily grinned "I might be able to persuade mum to take her out Christmas shopping. You know she's stopped excepting my gifts?"

"That horrible," said Marlene

"Nah it means I get to spend more money on you two," grinned Lily

"Is wittle Lily Flower having family problems?" cackled a mock baby voice

Lily turned around to find Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange and his brother Rabastan all standing a few feet down the corridor

"How's your little boyfriend doing?" called Rodolphus "is he still all there after that bludger?"

Lily made a lunge forward gripping her wand but Alice and Marlene gabbed her arms and pulled her back.

"He's egging you on Lily," murmured Alice

"But he hit James with those bludgers," protested Lily in a strained voice

"He not worth it," whispered Marlene

"But James is worth it," Lily whispered back

"Is the Mudblood worried about her blood traitor boyfriend?" screeched Bellatrix

"What did you call her?" whispered Marlene dangerously

"Can't you feel the dirty blood running through the Mudblood's veins?"

"Marlene don't," whispered Lily in her ear

Marlene suddenly let go of her arm, Lily made an attempt to grab her but Marlene whipped out her wand and yelled "Furnunculus," red angry boils started to appear all over Bellatrix's body and she screamed in rage. Unfortunately for Marlene, McGonagall walked out of a near by classroom in time to see the action unfold.

"Miss McKinnon a detention on Saturday for you," she said crisply pulling out her wand and waiving it a Bellatrix.

"But Professor the Hogsmeade trip -,"

"No buts I expect to see you there," McGonagall said and marched off down the hall.

"Mar you shouldn't have, it doesn't bother me," said Lily as the three Slytherin's stalked off down the hall

"You can't let them talk to you like that Lily," said Marlene fuming

"We should get going," said Alice "don't want to be late to class, now that McGonagall's in a bad mood,"

The three girls raced off down the corridor.

The girls entered the classroom just as everyone was sitting down. Lily went and sat down next to James and felt Severus' eyes follow her to her seat.

"Are you ok?" James asked as McGonagall started to explain the lesson

"I'm fine," answered Lily

"I'm sorry about your sister," he said

"Thanks James,"

Lily and James walked to D.A.D.A together and sat down in their usual spot next to each other. Once everyone was seated Professor Thompson said, "Ok class today we will be dividing into pairs to practice defensive duelling," he took a sheet of parchment from him desk and read out the pairs, "James Potter and Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, Marlene McKinnon and Alice Prewett," Lily looked across the room to see Alice and Marlene smiling at each other, the Professor continued to read out names when Lily sat up a little straighter as she heard her name,

"Lily Evans and Bellatrix Black," across the Bellatrix was smiling wickedly, James sat bolt up right as he heard who she'd be with. He raised his eyebrow in a "you ok,"

"I'll be fine James," Lily smiled but she didn't know if she was trying to convince him or herself.

"All right everyone lest get started," said Professor Thompson and everyone started moving towards their partners, Lily walked nervously over to Bellatrix how was sitting with Severus and Rodolphus. Severus and Rodolphus moved away to start practicing and Lily was left with Bellatrix. "Shall we begin Mudblood?" said Bellatrix Lily gave a curt nod and drew her wand as soon as she had done so Bellatrix yelled "Sectumsempra,"

Lily ducked as the spell came at her "Stupefy," she said

Bellatrix was grinning as she fired spell after spell at Lily. She could feel James watching her carefully as Bellatrix cackled, "Having fun Mudblood?" Momentarily distracted Bellatrix raised her wand and yelled "Petrificus Totalus," the spell shot through Lily's out stretched arms and hit her chest. Lily stood wobbling and fell backwards hitting the ground, unable to move, her eyes flickered back and forth franticly searching for someone to help her. Lily felt searing pain in her stomach and tried to scream through her frozen mouth.

"Lily?" the voice sounded far away "Lily are you ok?" James' face came into view "Finite Incantatum," movement came back to Lily's body and James wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a sitting position. Lily whimpered as she saw her white shirt now red, she pulled up her shirt to revile a gash across her abdomen.

"Professor," James called across the room "help her," Professor Thompson bent down and waved his wand over the cut. "That's all I can do, you should take her to Madam Pomfrey," said nodding at James. James wrapped his arm around Lily's' waist and lifted her off the ground gently. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sirius storming towards Bellatrix,

"Why would you do that to her?" he yelled

"Because she's a Mudblood," Bellatrix said as if it explained everything.

"Mr Black that's enough," Thompson said with a pointed look at Sirius "Miss Black you will be having detentions for two weeks, I will not have that behaviour in my classroom," Bellatrix scowled and slouched off to her boyfriend and Snape.

Once James got Lily to hospital wing, he said her down on a bed as Madam Pomfrey came bustling over to them, catching sight her Lily's blood stained shirt she said "Oh my gosh what happened Lily!" James opened his mouth to speak but Lily cut him off

"Just an accident in Defence Against the Dark Arts," she said hurriedly "It's nothing but Professor Thompson said you could give me something,"

"Of course dear," the nurse said and went to go make a potion

"Why didn't you just tell her what happened," asked James

"I don't want to give Bellatrix the satisfaction," Lily mumbled just as Madam Pomfrey came back with a sickly green potion in her hand.

"This will replenish the blood you lost, you'll have to wait here half an hour after drinking the potion before you can leave" she said as Lily look at the potion with disgust "best if you take it all in one go," handing Lily the potion she walked off to attend other patients. Lily pinched her nose and swallowed the potion in one gulp. Making a face of disgust she looked up at James who was grinning.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," he said still grinning

Lily raised an eyebrow

"WouldyoulikedogotoHogsmeadewithme," James said hurriedly Lily opened her mouth to reply when James added quickly " I mean with me and the boys,"

He couldn't help but notice that Lily looked slightly disappointed but replied "Yeah, sure, I'd love to,"

"Well when I say then boys, Sirius probably won't be there, I think he was planning on taking Marlene out somewhere,"

"Marlene has a detention,"

"Oh, well he'll be there I suppose," James said " wait why does she have a detention,"

"She made boils pop up all over Bellatrix,"

"Why,"

"Oh nothing," Lily replied hastily James raised an eyebrow

"Well it's kinda my fault I tried to attack Lestrange for landing you in the hospital wing, and she might have said some things and well you know the rest,"

"You know I really dislike Sirius' family sometimes,"

Lily laughed, "We should head to break now,"

"Good idea," James replied and helped Lily out of her chair and the pair went off to lunch

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading. I'm so sorry it took so long I've had a ton of assessment at school, As always please review and you get a shout out. Part two of this chapter coming soon,**_

 _ **Georgie xxx**_


	8. Chapter 8 Christmas Break part 2

**Disclaimer: I am not the wonderful J.K. Rowling, I am only borrowing her beautiful characters**

Guest user: I am working hard on making sure time passes more slowly as I really want this to be a long fic. Thanks for brining it to my attention.

 **HOW LILY AND JAMES BECAME THE POTTERS**

 **Chapter 8: Christmas Break part 2**

Lily woke up the next morning feeling exceedingly cheerful at the thought of spending the whole day with James. Practically skipping down the stairs, she found James waiting for her in the common room. She grinned at him as he opened the portrait door for her. The pair held a steady stream of conversation all the way from the common room to the third floor corridor when Lily heard her name being yelled down the corridor. She reluctantly taw her attention away from James to Amos Diggory who was running towards her.

"Hi Amos, how can I help you?" Lily asked slightly annoyed

"Lily, Hi," he said out of breath "I was just wondering if you would like to come to Hogsmeade with me?"

Lily opened her mouth to cut him off but Amos continued to ramble "we just been getting on so well lately, and I've started to feel a connection between us,"

"I'm really sorry Amos, but I have plans today," said Lily feeling James glaring at Diggory

"Well maybe we could do it another time then?" he persisted

"Look Amos you're a really nice guy but I don't like you like that," she said trying to be sweet

"Well who are you going out with today then," Amos asked

"I'm spending the day with James and the boys," Lily replied

"Come on Lily don't kid yourself, you hate Potter," Amos said spitefully

"I'm right here you know," James muttered under his breath

"Look buddy, number one I happen to think that James is an amazing guy and number two I could go to Hogsmeade with the Giant Squid and it would still be none of your business," Lily said seething "I'll see you at the next Prefects meeting Diggory," and with that Lily spun on her heels, her red hair flying in every direction and began walking back down the corridor. It took a few seconds for James to catch up with her,

"Do you really think I'm an 'amazing guy'?" asked James bewildered

Lily grinned as she looked up at James' amazed face, "Yeah, why is that so hard to believe?"

James just shrugged and grinned to himself, this was defiantly something he would be telling the boys later.

Making their way down the rows of tables, to where Sirius, Remus and Peter sat shovelling down breakfast. Seeing Lily and James the three boys rose from their chairs made their way over to the pair. The five of them made the trek down to Hogsmeade.

"It's chilly out here," said Lily pulling her coat more tightly around her as snowflakes clung to her fiery hair.

"Let's pick up the pace if we want to get to Hogsmeade before we freeze," suggested Remus

The small group stood outside the crowded Three Broom Sticks debating what to do next,

"I want to get my Christmas shopping out of the way," said Remus "Lily you can tag along with one of us if you want,"

"Who said I'm not getting you lot presents?" asked Lily

"Well Red, you used to, what's the word, thoroughly dislike us up until recently," laughed Sirius,

"That's not true, you lot weren't half bad last year," grinned Lily "besides," she said meeting James' eyes "your now some of my favourite people,"

James grinned "Now, I'm cold let's get this shopping done fast so we can get inside,"

As the small group began to disperse Lily court hold of Sirius' arm

"This is the first time I have ever gotten James a Christmas present and I want it to be special, something he doesn't have already, do you have any idea what I could get him?" she asked him slightly embarrassed

Sirius grinned knowingly "Well there is this broom stick servicing kit he's been dying to get his hands on, I reckon he'd love it if you got if for him," Lily grinned up at him blushing and sped off towards the nearest Quidditch shop. After picking out the most beautiful Quidditch broom servicing kit Lily could find, she sped off towards the jewellery shop to buy Alice, Marlene and Petunia gifts. Lily picked out blue gem stone earrings for Alice and pearl drop earrings for Marlene. A beautiful bracelet caught Lily's eye as she was walking towards the check out, it was a silver charm bracelet with a stunning flower charm in the centre.

 _This bracelet is perfect for Petunia._ Lily thought to herself, _I just have to buy her a present, I'm her sister after all, maybe this year she will like me again._

Smiling Lily made her way up to the counter and checked out.

Lily entered the only shop she had never been to in Hogsmeade, Zonko's Joke shop, aka Sirius Black's favourite place ever. Lily pushed open the store door and made her way to the back of the shop to where a pile of large of boxes labelled Mega Joke boxes were stacked. Picking one up Lily paid and darting out of the shop, feeling exceedingly filthy at being in that shop, even if only for five minutes. On the way to the corner bookshop Lily stopped off at Honeydukes to buy some Giant Flobberworms for Peter. Entering the bookshop, Lily strolled the shelves searching for the exact right book for Remus. She ended up picking a beautiful black and gold covered book on Defence Against the Dark Arts. Smiling to herself, Lily made her way back to The Three Broomsticks, and found all four boys waiting for her. Pulling her bags higher up on her arms, she smiled at James as he held the door open for her. The pub was crowded, Lily and the boys had to wait for ages for a table to become free, but one it did they all pounced on it and sat down to order drinks.

Lily sat next to James feeling overly glum at the idea of going home for Christmas,

"What's wrong," James whispered in her ear

Lily looked up and saw concern written all over his face

"It's just been so nice being with you this term James," she said blushing "I'm just dreading the idea of spending Christmas with my sister,"

"Oh," murmured James looking distressed, seeing the look of concern on his face Lily seized his hand "Don't worry about me James I'll be fine," she said smiling sadly "besides I'm used to it by now."

Sirius piped up suddenly, having listened to the whole conversation.

"Why don't you come spend some of the holidays with us, every year Dad, Mr Potter, always has this huge New Year's party at our house," he said grinning "You could come spend that week with us if you want."

Lily looked up at James, who was grinning, "I'd love to," Lily beamed "but one of you will have to come and pick me up,"

"I can apparate to your house," said Sirius "beside James and I would love to meet your parents and your oh so lovely sister and her boyfriend.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading I really hoped you like it, I had a very severe case of writer's block in this chapter. Please review, I love getting you feed back. If you have any suggestions on want you would like to see in future chapters please let me know.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Georgie xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9 Seasons Greetings

**Disclaimer: I am not the wonderful J.K. Rowling, I am only borrowing her beautiful characters**

 **HOW LILY AND JAMES BECAME THE POTTERS**

 **Chapter 9: Season's Greetings**

As Lily got off the train she found her parents, wrapped up in multiple jackets and scarves waving excitedly at her. She ran over to her parent and enveloped then into a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you both so much" Lily said pulling away from them "come on there is some people I want you to meet" grabbing them both by their hands and pulling them in the direction of James and Sirius, who were standing talking to an older couple, who could only be James' parents.

Seeing Lily and her parents coming towards him, he waved her to come over. Lily smiled back and tried, without success, to ignore the bubble of joy inside her stomach. James introduced Lily to his parents, who exchanged a knowing glance.

"Lils," he said as she approached him, "these are my parents Fleamont and Euphemia," Lily smiled at them and introduced her parents to Sirius and James. James' parents, of course, already knew all about Lily, through the extensive letters James wrote back to them and immediately understood why he was to taken with her.

"So, I here you a head Girl this year Lily, congratulations," said Fleamont smiling

"Thank you, Sir," Lily said blushing

"I hope you are keeping him in line,"

Lily laughed "I do try Mr Potter, but he is very hard to control"

"Hey," James chuckled

"Mum, Dad," grinned James "would it be ok if Lily came to your New Year's Party and stayed till school starts again?"

Euphemia exchanged a look with her husband, "I don't see why not, besides you two need someone to keep you in check. Lily can most defiantly come as long as it is ok with Rose and Andrew?"

Lily looked hopefully at her parents

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," said Rose cheerfully

Lily beamed at James excitedly as the adult had a conversation between them

"Lily dear we'd best get going we have to go meet Petunia and Vernon for lunch," said Rose looking down at her watch, the look of Joy of Lily's face was replaced by a look of horror, James noticed this and quickly became concerned,

"He's your sister's boyfriend right," he asked Lily quietly

"Yeah," Lily said grimacing "He hates me, so it's always fun at family dinners,"

"I would like to meet this bloke to be honest," said James chuckling

Suddenly Lily's eyes brightened "I'll be back in a sec," she whispered to the two boys, she walked over to the four adults, "Sorry to interrupt, but would it be ok if Sirius and James came to lunch with us?" she asked glancing at her parents. Rose and Andrew glanced at each other, and immediately understood why Lily would want them there, "That sounds like a wonderful idea," said Andrew looking a Fleamont and Euphemia who nodded in agreement. Lily walked back to the boys practically beaming.

"What are you so happy about?" asked James

"Your coming to lunch with me," Lily chuckled "so that means you finally get to meet Vernon Dursley,"

The car ride to the café was an interesting one. It was filled with a constant flow of conversation between James, Lily and Sirius. Most of the conversation was about how to act in the muggle world and what James and Sirius should and shouldn't talk about in front of Vernon, who was yet to be told about Wizarding world. The car pulled up outside a tiny café, standing outside was a young couple who couldn't look more different from each other. One was very skinny with blonde hair and a horseish face, the other was very fat with more chins that you could count.

"Oh look, Petunia and Vernon are already waiting for us," said Rose seeing the couple and gathering up her handbag. Lily saw her father grimace before getting out of the car to greet his daughter. James saw Lily's face slowly whiten.

"You ok?" he whispered in her ear.

"I'm fine," she whispered back "just bracing myself,"

"Why?" asked Sirius joining in on the conversation

Lily grimaced "You'll see."

The three got out of the car to greet the couple.

"I thought I told you not to bring her," said Petunia in a very carrying voice

Lily shot James and Sirius a look as if to say, this is what I mean.

"Petunia she is you sister," Rose said in an angry whisper

"She's a freak," spat back Petunia, James glanced at Lily who was smiling like nothing had happened, though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Tuney, Vernon so nice to see you both again," said Lily with a fake smile plastered on her face "let's go inside I'm hungry." Lily took James by the hand, trying to ignore the tingle down her spine at their touch, and Sirius by the elbow and dragged them into the café. James and Sirius exchanged a look as the rest of the group followed them inside. The group found a table inside, James and Sirius took a seat on either side of Lily. Once everyone was seated Lily began to introduce the boys "Petunia and Vernon I would like you both to meet James and Sirius, they are very good friends of mine from school, James Potter and Sirius Black," she said gesturing to both of them respectively. Petunia looked absolutely horrified at the thought of the two boys went to school with Lily.

"Argh," said Vernon swivelling his beady eyes to face Lily "Petunia tells me you go to this school because …, err what's a nice way of putting it? She told me you are very simpleminded," Lily looked absolutely livid but Vernon didn't seem to notice and continued talking,

"So I's pose that means that those two are as stupid as you are," Vernon concluded chuckling.

James opened his mouth to say that Lily was the smartest person he knew, but Andrew got there first

"I think Petunia gave you the wrong information," he said glaring at Petunia "Lily actually has a scholarship to a very prestigious school in Scotland"

"because she needs to be separated from normal people," said Petunia spitefully,

"Lily is normal," said James and Sirius in unison, both turning to glare angrily at Petunia,

"No, she is not normal, she's a freak and so are both of you," she yelled across the table,

Lily opened her mouth to retort, she could take being called horrible names by her sister but she would not let Petunia talk to James and Sirius like that.

"Don't talk to them like that," said Lily in a dangerous whisper

Petunia looking startled retorted "Like what? I'll talk to them however I like,"

"Don't talk to them like their beneath you," Lily snapped

"they are" Petunia countered

"Petunia don't you dare talk to your sister like that," said Rose in deathly calm anger

"She not my sister," shrieked Petunia, outraged

"Of course I am," said Lily practically in tears

"Vernon, Darling, I think we'd best be leaving," Petunia glared at Lily as she and Vernon got up from their seats

"No Tuney please don't," pleaded Lily getting up from her chair

Ignoring Lily, Petunia turned to Vernon and said pointedly

"we might be attacked if we stay any longer,"

And with a brief goodbye to her parents Petunia and Vernon left the café without another word. As they left Sirius caught James' eye and raised an eyebrow, James just shrugged his shoulders in return.

The rest of the lunch went by with Lily barely saying a word. She sat pondering Petunia's recent outburst, with every ounce of her Lily wanted to forgive her sister but something inside her broke, maybe it was the realisation that the sister she had when she was ten was gone. Or perhaps it that she knew she was never coming back, no matter how much Lily hoped for it. Either way the dainty silver charm bracelet sat in her trunk all holidays.

 **Hey guys**

 **thanks for reading I really hoped you like it. As always please review, I love getting you feed back. If you have any suggestions on want you would like to see in future chapters please let me know. I was having a bit of a struggle writing the fight between Lily and Petunia so if you have any advice for future fights left me know.**

 **But I have a question for a future chapter (chapter 12), If Lily and James fight against an attack by death eaters, would it count as "once defied" if Voldys not there, if not any ideas on how to incorporate him into the chapter. You help is much appreciated. Please send me your ideas.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Georgie xoxo**


End file.
